Upon Our Numbered Days
by MadameJasper
Summary: Sometimes, things were just... Odd. Like you just know that today was going to be different. Except, that odd feeling was better pushed to the side because this odd day started off like any other day - completely normal with routine and coffee and morning sex, if you were into that. But that odd feeling... We should have listened to it, because normalcy... Is dead. (SYOC).
1. Intro

Welcome! MJ here!

In order to submit your character please fill out this sheet to the best of your abilities. Depending on how many characters I get, I might eventually be able to fit all of the submissions into this lovey and beautiful - oh wait, this is a zombie story. Lol, sorry. Let me try that again. Depending on how many characters I get, I might eventually be able to fit all of the submissions into this gory, heartbreaking, and terrifying story. In fact, always keep on the lookouts for updates and see if your OC survives for the next... chapter. ;)

-OC Sheet-

 **Name** :

 **Age** :

 **Gender** (male or female):

 **Looks** (clothing style included) **:**

 **History** : (Doesn't have to be long, but if you feel like history is extremely important, the more the merrier and the easier it is on me to play your character.)

 **Personality** : (Please, the more detail the better.)

 **Weapon(s):** Must have either one style of weapon (melee/melee) or two different styles of weapons (melee/gun) but if you feel as if you need another weapon, please feel free to add it, though I may reserve the right to taketh away. ;)

 **Other:** Important information that you feel a deep desire to share but it wouldn't fit into any of the other categories... Also, I feel like I'm missing something else that I need to add to this sheet so... If I am... Add that here.

-NOTE:

I will not look at any PMs, mainly because I tried doing this awhile ago and found that PM's can be quite hard to maintain so I want to try a different style. So to submit OC's, do so in the review. It also allows guests to submit as well! Also, as for now, one submission per person. If you want to do siblings, perhaps get a friend to submit your sibling for you until perhaps later into the chapters, or if your character ultimately dies I will open up a new slot for you to submit a brand new OC.

-Another Note: If I fall behind in updating, it is because my schedule got swamped. This is when it's okay to PM me and pester me about putting up a new chapter... But maybe only after 3 weeks haha.

I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR SACRIFICES! I MEAN CHARACTERS!


	2. Sister Mary Roberts

_Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying thank you for submitting your characters so far! I'm really excited to figure out how I can play around with them. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And happy summer and or good luck on your finals!_

* * *

 **Sister Mary Roberts**

* * *

Perhaps, in hindsight, the World was always going to spiral down into the place they were now, into what was rumored amongst the congregation as the Second Coming. The world was decaying (well it's a lot more literal now) socially and environmentally. People were so sinful all the time and now there was this horrible plague walking the streets.

Albeit, this wasn't her God's work after all… Her God wasn't this cruel and mean.

Her God was just… Silent.

Sister Mary Roberts with her heart-shaped face, red hair, heavy freckles and big green eyes were still considered to be a naïve nun, easily amused and enlightened and so full of hope. Even as these godless and poor wretched souls left the earth and their bodies started to rise, she never really changed. Not even when she saw these things for herself.

The Sister, unlike some, refused to think that her God had never existed, or that even worse, had abandoned them.

Even now, as she was cleaning up the aisles between the pews that were stained with blood, she refused to believe that.

This had to be a test right? Ever since she was a little infant, the teachings of the bible were instilled in her. It was an inherent knowledge that the body was to be respected after death, that the greatest mercy was burying the very vessels of life. Now, bodies littered the streets. Broken and half eaten and somehow still very much alive.

In her opinion, the dead ones were the most terrifying. The congregation thought they had a dead one, once. He was unmoving and unresponsive and slumped into the corner inside a confession booth.

As old Father Apuron barked orders that the remaining nuns clean the mess, he tried to figure out why the police weren't answering their calls and was refusing to listen to the nuns that had gathered around an old radio for the past few days, proclaiming to him that their world was different now.

Father Apuron had refused to believe that people were rising from the dead and eating people. He had said that this was the Devil's work and that everyone was overreacting and that the nuns should do what the pledge to do, but just like that, the dead man rose, grabbed the father by the head and pulled him into the booth.

With the quick actions of a traveler who had walked to their congregation a few days ago, he had locked them both inside the booth. Sinner and priest.

"Got you!"

The nun screamed, almost jumping out of her habit and turning around to defend herself with a dirty mop and the repetitive response of _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_ In her head. It took the young woman a moment to notice that there was laughing. There was really only one person that was still laughing in a frightening time like this.

"Lady Lourdes you scared me!" Sister Mary Roberts said with an almost painful breath, her delicate yet slightly calloused hand on her heart.

"Oh come on, I thought with the Lord you're not scared of anything!" It was that young girl. Well, to Sister Robert's, they could have attended the same high school, but still, she was the youngest one here. Dark orbs studied the nun, seeming to be enlightened when she saw what chore was bestowed upon the 18-year-old Catholic.

"Ew, is that someone's blood? Sick." The young teen said, giggling to herself.

Mary Roberts frowned, straightening herself up. "It is." She said, having been known for being a big mouth of honesty. "I… I pray for their souls." She said with a sigh. "Hopefully they're all with God now…"

Meghan, the younger of the two girl's wasn't a nun. In fact, she wasn't even religious. She had been forced to attend that private high school for crazy Catholics because her father believed it would give her back moral values and respect. What a bunch of bullshit.

Her class had taken a "field trip" to the congregation of nuns in the countryside when suddenly, things got entertaining for the 16-year-old sophomore and she had found herself stuck in the church while she watched from an iron covered window, her school bus being driven away quickly and sporadically as they were being evacuated from some tornado or something. It turned out that it wasn't a tornado at all, but an outbreak of dead people. _Cool_.

She was pretty sure all those people she went to school with were all dead. A bunch of prissy, stuck up –

"You finished watering the plants, didn't you?" Mary Roberts spoke, realizing as soon as she finished her sentence, that it was all in vain. The girl never did her chores, and Mother Margaret had often chided the sixteen-year-old, telling her she was going to feed her to the demons gathering outside. Sister Mary Roberts assumed that the threat was never serious because she was joking. She had to be joking… Right?

Sighing, the nun bit her lip, abandoning her tiring chore by taking Meghan's hand. "I guess I have to do it with you." She said, heading towards the greenhouse where the nuns grew their own crops.

Meghan pulled her hand away roughly. "Why do you do that?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore! This world is in anarchy! No rules apply!" The pink haired girl yelled, raising her hands that were curled into fists and her chest puffed out.

Mary Roberts slapped her hand to her face. "Shush! You're going to get us both scrubbing duty if you keep yelling!" She scolded her.

"Oh yes, my bad, the apocalypse is here, and we're afraid of a little scrubbing." The girl said, jumping onto one of the benches in the hall and walking over it. "Have you ever been outside?"

The woman, who most certainly looked like one underneath her robes frowned. "Outside? Why would you even ask that question, it's not as if we can even go outside anymore!" She gently slapped the other girl's arm, unable to help but giggle when the sixteen-year-old flinched dramatically. "Now get down!"

Meghan jumped down, only because she was at the end of the bench. "That group seems to go outside a lot." She pointed out.

The mention of that group, the one that looked so weary and tired and terrified sent shivers through the Sister. That group was here for a few days, one of them being the hero that kept Father Apuron from devouring the whole Congregation. She was glad that after the incident, the group and the nuns had actually segregated themselves from each other. She didn't really want to see all their sad and slightly desperate faces.

She was especially glad that these old stone walls separated her from the outside world.

"That group needs a shower." Mary Roberts pointed out.

Well, they all needed a shower. At least the nuns had their own water supply, but even that was sparse since many of their chores required water, as well as the food and their own bodies. The river supplied enough, but with the power out, who knew what could go next? It was a scary and terrifying thought… "And you know what Mother Margaret said, we are both to stay away from them. If the world is truly ending we have to be more careful and less trusting of outsiders."

Meghan rolled her eyes at that answer. She had heeded the warning, slightly. She had sneaked peeks at them but didn't speak to them and she didn't dare approach. Even she was worried about the men and the dwindling population of people.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

That question caused Mary Roberts' green eyes to widen and she turned to stare at the younger girl. "What is it with you and these silly questions!? Come now, we need to water these plants before one of the other Sisters sees us lollygagging." She said, opening the doors to the garden and walking towards the bucket that had collected some rainwater first. _Use what god provides before anything of our own, ladies._ The words of their Mother echoing in her head. "Get the plants on the left, and I'll get the ones here on the right."

Mary Roberts reflected on that question though. She never had a boyfriend, but she had… She certainly had something else. Someone she hadn't thought about in a very long time. The question had caused Mary Roberts to sweat. If it wasn't for the sweltering heat she wouldn't have been able to hide how it made her feel.

She could still recall it now, blonde hair… That strong jawline… They had almost been in bed together too. Mary Roberts could still taste that sweet, sweet lip gloss…

"Help!"

Meghan's panicked voice was loud and pained and Sister Mary Roberts turned around to see someone gripping hard onto the girl's hand, pulling her against the fence. "Let me go!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks that still held some baby fat and her pink colored hair was sticking to her face because of the ears and sweat. "Sister! Help!"

The first thing that Mary Robert's noticed was that the hand reaching in between the gaps of the fence wasn't decayed. It was alive, digging his dirty fingers into Meghan's young skin. "Oh shut the fuck up! I just want to… To play!" He was a part of that group. His shaggy hair and yellow teeth only reeked of alcohol and his lustful eyes were cloudy from being under the influence. He must have gotten into their wine for mass or had his own stashed somewhere.

Grabbing a nearby shovel, Mary Roberts lifted it with her dainty arms and slammed it down on the hairy arm struggling to pull Meghan through the fence. The drunk yelled loudly, letting go and stumbling backward. "Oh, you whore! I'll kill ya! I'll kill all of ya!" Not wasting a moment, the nun swooped Meghan into her arms, pulling her inside the building and slamming the door shut.

Meghan was sobbing, gripping roughly onto the nun's habits and trembling.

Holding her tightly and close, Mary Roberts felt complete dread fill her. Hopefully, this man wouldn't keep his promise. Hopefully, God's home was safe and clean and didn't face any harm. The woman found that for the first time in nearly two weeks since this news of death and destruction rang out, she didn't have any hope.


	3. Jude Holloran

**Jude Holloran**

* * *

His chest was hurting, and he was nearly wheezing with the amount of running he had been doing. It seemed like every time he would begin to feel remotely safe, they were on his heels like the seven devil dogs of lore.

The only thing he seemed to be doing was running. Some days he wasn't exactly sure what he was running from, since he had no one left to run too. Nowhere to go. Everything and everyone he knew was gone. If only… If only he hadn't gotten stuck in school. If only he hadn't gotten into a fight…

No, he couldn't think about his parents. He couldn't think about how if he had just been home, they would be saved and maybe, just maybe, his classmates and ex...dead girlfriend would have been alive still.

He couldn't think about how this was partially his fault.

And he especially could not think about his brother. His little brother who was probably one of those… Things now. _Addison._

Jude stopped running. He had even stopped breathing, stopped thinking as he felt nothing but numbness surround his whole body and mind.

 _Why run? Why not just give in? Where are you going to go?_ Jude Halloran had a lot of potential for a bright and successful future. He was in a high percentage of his class, he was a seventeen year old young and handsome high school kid who could make the most out of the life he had just started to live. _Are you planning on running forever?_

Jude could hear them, rustling through the trees, smell their stench as they closed in on his position. He couldn't outrun them forever. Even having taken to the nearby woods, there was no outrunning then.

Why not just accept his faith?

" _You don't even appreciate me as much Jude!" Danica screamed at him._

 _Jude huffed, "Of course I do! You're my girlfriend! How could you even blame me for this when YOU were the one that cheated!?"_

 _The girl turned away from him, her arms crossed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't even like me like that, Jude!"_

 _Jude was caught off guard by her words. "What?"_

 _Danica turned towards him, everyone around them stopping in their spots, turning to face them almost in a synchronized fashion._

" _I will never have been enough for you, Jude." Danica said. "You're not even that into girls."_

 _Jude had never been so embarrassed. He was into girls! Maybe he would prefer being with a guy a lot more, but he was into girls! He had dated Danica! Jude ran a sweaty palm through his brown hair, his body tightening up with stress and slight panic._

 _He didn't even know how to respond, looking around him at the circle of people that seemed to be getting tighter and tighter around him. "W-Wait… Get away from me!" Jude said, needing the space. Someone grabbed him, holding onto his arm tightly. "No! Get away!" Jude tried his best to yank himself away, but soon felt more and more hands grabbing him, Danica staring down at him with a sickly look on her face._

" _You'll protect me? Right Jude? Even after all of this? Surely there's some part of you that loves me!" Danica said, her face morphing into a monster's face. Jude screamed, looking around to see more and more of his classmates having turned into those zombies. "Jude, protect me… Protect me please!" Danica yelled as she too was being dragged down to the ground._

 _There was a loud gunshot, followed by another and another and another and another._

 _Jude was curled up on the bloody tile floor, the weapon in his shaky hand as he screamed and sobbed and cried. Laying in front of him, sitting in mixed blood with maggots growing out of their eyes was Danica. His parents. His brother._

 _He did it! He killed them! He killed them all!_

With a loud gasp, Jude was breathing hard, wheezing just like he had in his dream. "Woah!" Someone said, jumping back. "Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" An amused but slightly worried voice spoke.

Jude's brown eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Where was he!? He swore that he was back at his school, back in the halls with -

"Hey, Jude. It's okay man, easy." The blonde haired blue eyed… Doctor? Jude blinked rapidly, a flood of memories crashing into his mind.

A doctor… He had remembered having to jump off a roof as he was running away from a horde. The sound of nearby gunfire had attracted them, clumping them together in an almost unavoidable mass. He had used a fence to separate him and those things but the only way to do that was to jump over. It worked, but it had also managed to nearly break his leg, almost blacking out from the pain coupled with exhaustion, dehydration, insomnia, and everything else.

A realization dawned on the teen and he scrambled back on what felt like a tabletop. "How do you know my name!? Who are you!?" He instinctively reached for his axe but once he noticed that it was gone he looked at the doctor with untrusting and feral eyes.

The doctor reacted quickly, holding up a wallet. "Here, this was in your pocket. And don't worry… Your weapons are nearby." He said, tilting his head to a table that had his axe on top and his Colt on it as well. "I just wanted to know who you were so I could help you calm down. My friends found you out there." He said softly. "You're safe."

Jude nearly scoffed. Safe? When was anything ever safe anymore? He had been lucky at first to hide from those decaying cannibals, and then he had gotten good at it. But Jude had learned that when you felt safe, that was when you had to move because something bad always happened.

"Oh, and don't move too much." The doctor added, motioning to Jude's leg that had a makeshift splint. Two rebars were wrapped tightly around his knee with black duct tape. "You nearly lost the use of your leg for good."

Jude looked to the blonde, taking in his features in detail for the very first time. He certainly looked like a doctor. His golden hair was messy, but still combed enough to look professional. He was wearing a white but slightly dirtied coat with the name Dr. Jorgensen printed on the pocket in baby blue letters. The man was probably eight years older than him, looking around 25 with just a hint of wrinkles caused by stress forming on his forehead.

"So you're really a doctor then?" Jude asked, cautiously. He was still uncertain about everything. His dream had seemed so real… God, he thought he was going to die…

Jorgensen nodded. "A pediatrician, but a doctor nonetheless." He admitted.

Jude pursed his lips, swallowing. With that action though, the teen winced, starting to notice just how much he had put his body through. His lips were so dry they were probably cracked and bleeding, his throat burned with the lack of fluids, and his stomach growled all of the time.

The blonde pediatrician looked to Jude with a soft expression. "Here." He said, turning to the side and pouring water into a cup. "Drink slowly." He said quietly. "You don't want to put your body in shock."

Jude didn't waste time downing the little bit of water that was given to him and he nearly begged for more. The doctor compiled, and they continued this process until almost two water bottles were finished, a bunch of crackers and vienna sausage was eaten, and Jude felt just as exhausted as he looked.

"Where am I?" He asked with his stomach having gotten the most food in weeks from this one sitting. It was making him even more tired, his eyes dropping. Jude tried his best to stay awake despite this, not feeling that comfortable yet.

In his attempts, he noticed that the room he was in was not any room he had ever seen before. Were they... Was this a hospital?

Trying to confirm his thoughts, Jude glanced around and then noticed something a bit more terrifying.

Jorgensen smiled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting way. "You're in a safe place."

Jude struggled to stay awake, forcing himself to fight against the Doctor's hand. It was a losing battle as his body gave in, his eyes closing.

Maybe, he had felt the prick of a needle, but he couldn't be sure. The only thing he was really sure about was that he was definitely in a morgue.

* * *

 _Yay! Our first OC now has his chapter up! Woohoo! While you guys are submitting your characters, I'd really appreciate it if you can start reviewing the content of the chapters so far. Especially if your character is involved! Let me know how I'm doing so that this story turns out awesome for all of us! Thanks! -MJ_

 _OC Submissions: Jude Holloran; DampishPoet_


	4. Robin Lowe

**Robin Lowe**

Rob had observed everything going on around him. It hadn't been too long since whatever this was broke out, but he did know this: Armageddon was here.

The man bit his lip, his mind filtering through information he had gathered on the group he was with.

This group as of right now held about ten people and even a dog. Was this group too large? Perhaps. It was more people to keep track of, more people who could spread the virus, more people and more noise and less food - and that dog!

He shook his head, feeling his sweat from being underneath the sunlight start to trickle slowly down his forehead and the stress of this situation start to cause his heart to beat in his ears.

He nearly jumped when a group of young children ran past him, going to their mother and father's RV.

They were at a campsite, Rob and his friend Jonah had turned around and tried their best to head back up the mountain they came from. It was harder than normal since the main goal of everyone else was to get out of the city. It was even more difficult on Jonah, especially since Jonah had been the one to drive away as they watched Veronica get eaten.

Did Rob blame him? No! Of course not! Robin would have done exactly what Jonah had! What any cowardly but smart person would do - left her screaming and crying and reaching out for their car.

Rob and Jonah were best friends but since then... They hadn't really said a word to each other. Glancing to Jonah, his friend with curly black hair was sitting on the ground in front of the bumper of their green Cherokee. This was the position he was always in, even when it rained, Jonah never came inside to sleep, never really ate, and just sat there.

It was depressing. Jonah, who was two years younger than Robin, at the ripe age of 21, had been so lively before losing their friend. The dark haired man always being loud when he wasn't supposed to, often scaring away any chance of seeing wildlife. It was annoying, but Ronnie and Rob had actually learned to appreciate it.

But this man now, who sat barely moving, was the new Jonah. Sometimes if Rob listened hard enough, he could hear his shell of a friend whisper "I loved her" over and over again.

Robin being Robin, the 23-year-old had absolutely no clue what to say to even reassure his longtime friend. So, he left Jonah to his own mind, leaving scraps of food and a small cup of water whenever he passed by.

Of course, this transformation only happened once their adrenaline left their bodies. Once they had arrived back at their campsite, they were met with a group of people that were either oblivious, unbelieving, or inexperienced on the new world and since that day two weeks ago, the group shifted in numbers. After the second seven days had passed, it marked a long week of doing nothing.

Rob often asked himself, what were they waiting for? No one was going to save them like they assumed would happen. This was proven to them in the first week of being told to stay out of the cities, and frightening messages of the dead rising coming through their speakers.

The group had cheered when they saw what looked like military helicopters head back towards the city. Their vantage point in the campsite was amazing, as they could see the silhouette of a city in the distance. It looked normal, except for the nonstop smoke coming from the buildings that were just visible through binoculars.

With this view, the group had been able to spot several helicopters flying into the city. Everyone except for Jonah had gathered, crowding near the edge of the lookout to see if they would be saved and would get to go home. A father had even told his son "Thank God for our service members".

But their excitement and thoughts of loved ones, and of normalcy were shattered. Out of the convey, only a lone helicopter came back and soon, a few large planes soared overhead. They saw the flashes before they heard them, an onslaught of whips breaking through the air and bellowing thunder stampeded along the landscapes, echoing off the trees and shaking the dirt beneath their aching feet.

Once the dust settled, which had taken more than a few days, the city had been completely leveled, no longer visible even with binoculars.

That day of the bombing, the radios had stopped working and a woman cried. She had been talking to her son and his girlfriend who had bunkered up in the city.

Surely they were dead now.

Things had slowed down, with more people leaving and more tensions rising. Even with the emigration of campers and the like, there was still too many people for comfort.

Rob tried to look as if he was useful during these passing days, knowing that if he at least put in some work they would leave him alone. He had his multi-tool knife in his hand, switching between knives and screwdrivers and other things to keep his mind preoccupied.

It wouldn't be long before this group started to panic. Food was scarce yet no one said anything about it. They didn't have weapons, at least, they didn't know if any of the other small cliques of people had weapons, which meant there was only a little bit of lingering trust. Those with any chance of making their way down the mountain with their limited amount of gas decided to ditch, thinking and knowing they were better off on their own.

As he set out to break off little branches for an endless stack of firewood, Robin had found out some interesting facts he knew to be absolutely true: One, that this group had no clue what they were doing and what they were dealing with (neither did he but he had some experience compared to these people who had none). There was no leader and no direction and no resources. Even though they were all here originally to enjoy the wilderness, none of them were actually survivors. Two, that the chances of this group staying together was slim to none, and the growing tensions of not wanting to share food and water and anything else was becoming to be too much and would most likely destroy the group. Lastly, that woman sitting on a long on the outskirts of the camp had been staring at him with the same dreaded look that was on his own face.

 _Great_.

That was just one more thing to cause him to be nervous about. He didn't really like how she looked, her appearance was certainly attractive but the way her eyes were half closed… It made her look like a… A druggie. He hadn't looked long, but it was obvious that there was something more to her, like she was hiding something. No one really knew where this woman had come from, she just arrived with blood on her hands and shaky legs and she really hadn't spoken a single word. If he had to guess though, he would say that she was Native American, but since she always wore her hoody, they didn't see much of her at all.

Adjusting his glasses, which had done a rather good job of making him look like a stereotypical dad (which he wasn't) he cleared his throat, continuing to do what he did every day. Snap off twigs and gather dead leaves then he would later proceed to dump them in a large pile.

Moving back towards the small tree that he had been working on for a few days, he frowned when he heard someone approach him. Rob swallowed and turned around, pressing his back into the familiar yet skinny tree. For some reason, his instincts told him that it would make him feel safer. He didn't actually feel safe, unfortunately.

The woman had pressed way too close to his face, her body leaning on his and her finger on his lips which quickly covered his mouth to silence him. Strangely, this was the first time he had seen her true appearance. She was definitely Native American and her drugged up eyes actually looked alarmed. Her brown hair that was tied in a braid was messy, but who was he to judge? He hadn't had a shower in almost three weeks.

"Shh…" As the brown woman made that sound, she pulled out a knife from her pocket. _When had she had that!?_ Well, it didn't surprise him. No one really checked each other for anything, no one even dared to admit what they had themselves. There was no trust and this was why tensions were so high in this crumbling group.

Robin wanted to scream despite her surprisingly strong hold on his lips. He needed to tell the other people that this woman was going to kill him, but he only squeezed his eyes shut as she lifted her arm, preparing himself for the pain.

There was a croak. Then a thud.

Robin's eyes flew open and he turned to see a person lying dead on his back with a knife in his head. No, it wasn't a person after all in closer inspection… It was one of those things.

He hadn't seen one up close in a while and smelling it was even worse. Robin gagged, feeling like he was going to throw up but tried his best to compose himself when the woman walked up to it fearlessly, going through its pockets.

"Jesus…" He said, shaking his head and putting his face in his elbow. "What are you doing!? How did you kill that!?" His questions were ignored, and the woman pulled out a leather wallet, taking out things and dumping it on the ground. She seemed disappointed in her findings and grunted, "We have to leave." She didn't wait for him to respond, walking away and leaving him confused and scared as fuck.

His yelling really didn't go unnoticed though, when a few brave souls came over they had even reacted worse than him. Rob had to blink a few times, not even registering that people were starting to argue. There were some people that harassed the mysterious woman who…

Robert stood up straight as an arrow. The woman looked anxious, looking around and telling those yelling to shut up. This was the first time she had spoken in the few days that she was here, and there had to be a reason right!? Why was she suddenly trying to leave, why did she…

He could barely concentrate as that stupid dog was barking into the forest, growling. So many questions were going through his mind. They were safe up here, right? This place was safe! The dog ran into the trees and out of site, yapping all along the way. "Buddy!" A kid yelled, running after it with a parent chasing after him as well.

 _Too many people, too much noise!_ _Even if those things did get up here, it would have taken them awhile right? And they could have ended up anywhere!_ In the distance, the dog yelped. His head turned and his mouth dropped. The answer was right there, laying in front of him. If there was one, then there was a whole lot more.

"Holy shit… They're here." He whispered. "They're here…" He said a bit louder. He turned and ran to the Cherokee, bypassing the crowd that had finally had enough, the yelling getting louder as they all argued with each other. "Jonah, Jonah get up!" Rob said, grabbing his friend under his arms. He tried his best to drag him towards the door but the other man was limp, not wanting to move at all.

There was a low and bubbly growl followed by more and more sounds. Leaves dragging against useless and broken feet.

That caught everyone's attention. Everyone in the site froze, turning to stare at the horde all their noise had attracted to them. It was too late. Peeking into the trees, the walking dead looked like a never-ending wall of shadows. People started to scream, panic erupting into chaos and soon the slow movers had turned into sprinters, tackling and grabbing and biting at any person they could get their hands on. Robin felt dread bubble up to his throat. "Jonah please!" He begged, trying his best to ignore the carnage going on around him.

His friend was uncooperative, not saying a word but he was fighting against his hold. Rob was about to grab him and shove him into the car but Jonah stood up strong and pushed Robin away with such force that the man almost fell. "Leave. Me."

 _No. NO!_ Rob refused to leave another of his friends. Jonah could heal from this, he was sure of it… A scream ripped right next to his ear as those infected were chopping down people who hadn't made it to their cars in time, and he was next.

Without another second to spare, Rob jumped into the Cherokee and fumbled for the keys. After a few tense seconds he had it in the ignition and with the gas almost on empty, it started. Backing away, Rob looked up just in time to see his friend was already getting devoured.

Rob didn't know where he had learned how to drift, and he hadn't even registered what he was doing, but he was zooming out of the campsite and already heading down the mountain.

It was a bloodbath. And he was a coward. _A smart coward._ He could hear gunshots ringing out in the distance, still hear other cars screeching at the same time people screamed and the reanimated dead fuckers feasted. He could see the pain in Jonah's eyes. Tears were now in Robin's eyes. Would anyone survive that? Would anyone even… God, those kids…

Another more important question entered his mind: Would he end up like Jonah?

The sun had long since gone to bed for the night. It was strange sometimes… To think that the sun still rose and the moon still lit up the sky… The world had ended and yet at the same time… It hadn't.

Rob was literally knocked out. His forehead was resting on the steering wheel and the front of his car had crashed into a large tree. The only thing that woke him was a loud slap against his window which had surprisingly stayed intact.

The slap happened a third time, and Rob lifted his head, feeling dizzy. He looked out the window, letting out a scream as a horrible face was pressed against it. Its cheek had been ripped out, broken fingers that reminded him of claws scratched against the window.

His terror didn't last too long, the dead woman's head thunked against the glass and slowly it slid down to the ground. Rob was breathing so hard that he let the door be opened. "Are you okay?"

It was that woman, the same one he had mistaken for a druggie. She had lost her hoody, and she seemed a lot more alive compared to what she had looked like earlier. Rob's hands flew to his body, looking for any injury. "Um… Yeah, I am." He said.

"Good." The woman said, turning from him and continuing down the road.

Robin frowned, slipped out of his unusable car, and followed after her, continuing down the mountain and being forced to join the world he had done his best to avoid.

* * *

 _OC Submissions: Robin Lowe; Exotence_

Wow _. This chapter was really hard to write. Not because of the character, but because I am not entirely happy with the outcome of it. Although, no matter what I did, I felt the need to make the story sway this way. Let me know in the review section about what you think of the story so far so I have the inspiration to write even more. Don't worry, constructive criticism is highly encouraged. I feel as if after those last two chapters I posted, I haven't really done much service here lol so I'm so sorry if it felt like it was lacking in something._

 _Anyway, I think it's time that I address a few things I saw in the comments. This story is written in a way that is based solely on the characters that are given to me. There will most likely be no canon characters that will make an appearance. Even more interesting, the plot may or may not be shaped by the OCs that are in my toolbox (review page) and any other OCs I get in the future. ;)_

 _So with that note, shout out to **Nate Texans** who left a pretty awesome review on my story! If you're into TWD and Fairy Tail stories please check out the ones he made and leave a review on his stories as well. _

_Also, one more thing; if you're waiting for your OC to be used... I apologize in advance. I'm not going in order of submitted OCs. I'm trying to create a full puzzle based on the pieces I was handed and sometimes you just have to wait to use a piece at the right time. But don't worry. I will get to them._

 _Thanks for the read, and please post a review to let me know what you think so far! Also, don't forget to follow and favorite and have a wonderful weekend. See ya next time!  
_

 _~MJ_ _  
_


	5. Joe Graves

_Hey guys! Sorry, it took forever to update. After like a million redos, here's the chapter. WARNING: This one is a little darker with attempted rape involved. I'm also so so so sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoy still._

* * *

 **Joe Graves**

When things went wrong, everything either came too fast or too slow. She was walking a highway surrounded by trees and bush, surviving, looking for her family, then suddenly before she even realized what was happening, she heard the roar of motorcycles and her face was in the dirt, angry and lustful hands were pulling on her waist, and she had to decide whether to fight back and risk being killed or lay there and get raped, then killed.

Decisions, decisions.

There was someone else, not too far away who was also faced with a choice. Help the poor wench? Or turn another blind eye?

He was a part of a gang, a biker gang. The Savage Sons. Arguably, the meanest and cruelest of biker gangs from Florida. What made them angrier, was that they were just rising to the ranks when this shit storm arrived. And they were out for revenge.

Joe was the biggest son of a bitch in their gang. Standing at 6'3 and 210 pounds he could be a star on WWE, especially since he loved to be the first and last to swing a punch. But that didn't mean he was stupid. With a cigarette in between his teeth, the 30-year-old looked around his group. There was a total of seven of them, with three of them watching on and hopefully waiting for a turn, chuckling and laughing as their leader was finally laying over their catch, ruffling the little doll's blonde hair, the action allowing the leader of the gang to find the cross on her golden necklace. "Aw look, she's a little Christian. Bet she a virgin too. You a virgin little girl?" The remainder of the gang that wasn't keen on enjoying this perverted show turned away. The two men occupying themselves with other things were probably being reminded that this blonde blue eyed teen could be their little sisters or their daughters.

Weighing his options, Joe knew that he would probably be able to beat all but one in their group if he wanted to "save" the teen.

Of course, it was always a risk when you tried to stand up to Manny. He was their leader, a brute of a man with a quick trigger finger and a foul mouth. He was ruthless. Having no soul and was amused as a killer. Manny was also an opportunist, so he saw this world as a blessing, a new world order would be in place. With him at the top. He always had the Vietnam veteran bandanna on his big arm. Something that was a trophy and a warning.

His first bike belonged to a wounded veteran. He would tell the story with laughter, _"I did kill him! Grabbed his oxygen tube and twisted it into a knot so he couldn't breathe, stood right over him as he suffocated. The fucker had it coming! Maybe if he gave me the keys like I asked him too, I would have killed him quicker! And that's not the only thing I stole, I took his beloved bandanna too, right off his dead dog."_

Manny went by another name, Mammoth. He was strong and loud, unpredictable and ready to charge at all times. But Manny was also impatient and would cheat you over faster than you could call him out on it.

If he wanted to go through the trouble of saving this girl from a gangrape waiting to happen, he knew that it was only prolonging her death, and causing him more problems than it was worth.

She screamed, begged them. "Please! Please, I'm just trying to find my family! Let me go!" the dirt on her cheeks had turned to mud, and her cries went from words to prayers to mumbles as the skinny jeans she wore got pushed down. Just as Manny repositioned her hands, moved over her and pushed her panties aside, Joe had a gun pressed up against the back of Manny's head. "Get the fuck off of her."

There was dead silence for a moment before laughter erupted from Manny. "Ease up Graves, if you wanted to fuck her first all you got to do was say it," Manny said, his hands raising slowly. The girl foolishly thought that was her time to escape but faster than anyone could register, a bullet ripped right through her shoulder as she got up, causing her to fall to the ground again and scream so loudly it would attract anything and everything nearby.

Manny had pulled his own gun from where he was kneeling on the ground. Joe took a step back, trying to ignore the loud and spine-chilling agony coming from the woman just feet away.

"You alright doll?" Manny called, grabbing the barrel of Joe's 9 millimeter and pushing it from his face, "Joey here wants to see if you're worth letting go." He said, glaring at his second in charge. His face, yellow teeth and burning eyes revealing his evil nature. "Ain't that right, Joey!?" He almost spat at him, turning to look at the prize that was trying to crawl away with one arm, her pants still hanging low on her thighs with blood pooling from her shoulder.

"Well, then… Let's play a game." Manny said, "You hear that doll? You get one chance to live. Graves here just gave ya a death sentence." The older man chuckled, "Someone get her up and pull her pants up. If I can't enjoy myself with some free sex I can at least make her a toy some other way!" One of the bystanders quickly and roughly pulled her up, forcing her to stand on shaky legs, not without a quick feel up of course. The low ranking biker pulled away with a smirk, "All ready, Mammoth."

Manny grinned, turning to Joe, "Good, now, listen closely dollface, I'll give you ten seconds to make it into the trees before _Joe_ here shoots you." He said. "If you don't make it into the trees, you die. If you do make it into the trees, the dead will get you and you still die." Mammoth grinned, his smile cruel. "You ready? Kitty cat?" The young woman was trembling, unable to stand as Joe remained a little unreadable. _Damn._ He knew he should have never gotten involved. Joe was a fighter, not a godamn killer!

Joe couldn't do this? Could he? Seeing the state of the blonde, there was no way she was going to survive. Not with the view of those dead things already entering their visions. Bikes had already started up, the other men knowing full well that they had to hightail it out of there if they wanted to live another day.

"What the fuck are you two waiting for! Your time already started, tick tock!" With that, the woman tried her best to take off into the trees, tripping over rocks and crying out in pain. "Three!" Mammoth yelled out, Manny obviously having cut her time off a lot faster than he first proposed. But this was his game, his gang, and even though he was second in charge, Joe knew he was just a lackey. So he raised his gun, his arm a bit shaky because he was a knuckle and fist guy, not a gun guy.

"Two!"

She wasn't even close, there was no way she was going to make it. It was a mercy to die now. Even if she did make it, she would only be eaten alive. They were going to swallow her up. He cocked the pistol, straightened his arm –

"One!"

A dead man had reached her before she had gotten to the tree line, a gunshot ringing out at the same time. The zombie fell. Missing her and falling to the dirt. She dived over a log, and was gone from sight. "You son of a bitch!" Pain ripped through Joe's head, causing him to nearly fall over as well. His hand flew to his temple, the sticky warm blood pouring down his cheek. Manny had slammed the butt of his own pistol hard against Joe's skull. "You missed on purpose!"

Joe glared at Manny, tackling him down to the ground. The two wrestled for the top position on the ground. Both their large builds were a problem for each other, even though Joe beat him in height and weight, Mammoth's strength evened the playing field. Joe came on top, slamming his elbow onto Manny's lips, more than likely knocking or chipping a tooth. Mammoth only took a few hits when his left hand came free, sending a hook to Joe's bleeding temple and causing the tables to turn. Mammoth was now on top, banging his fists against his friend and fellow gang member's cheekbone.

There were gunshots going off, walkers being killed as their squabble continued. Somehow, Joe managed to push past the pain, grabbing Manny's fist and once again rolling over to pin Manny to the ground. Although, Manny was a cheat, and had pulled his knife out in this fist fight. The knife was resting right at Joe's throat, and they stared at each other for awhile. Manny started to laugh, pulling the knife and pushing Joe off of him. "Damn." He said, sitting up and spitting out blood and half of a tooth. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He got up slowly, dusting himself off and holding a hand out to Joe.

Despite their fight, despite the cruelty of Manny and the gang, Joe understood his place. He took Manny's hand, standing up with the help of his leader. "Let's get the hell out of here," Manny said, turning to his bike at the front. There were only a few walkers left, the gang had held strong. "Oh, Graves." He said, turning to look at Joe. "If you pull your gun on me again I'll rip your fucking guts out and smear them all over your fucking face. Ya hear?" Joe knew that was a final warning. Manny may have laughed, but there was nothing funny about a threat from this man. Joe nodded, walked to the back, hopped on his bike, and then followed his leader down the rest of the road.

* * *

 _Joe Graves: Jason Chandler_

 _Hey guys. I want to say thank you so much for all your reviews and comments and I just feel like I let you all down with my really long pause in updating and my very short and non-descriptive chapter. I kept reading your reviews and OC Submissions over and over again but I still felt like there was something missing. I knew we needed a "villain". So, we'll see where this chapter takes us now. It's short because I felt like I needed to not sugarcoat it, especially since this chapter is just a bit darker, showing a little eviler. It's also short because I was so tired of being stuck in a writer's block. Maybe just dishing something out now would spark more inspiration._

 _Also, don't worry. I tend to like leaving you all in cliffhangers... But I think those cliffhangers will be resolved very soon._

 _Again, thank you so much._

 _\- MJ._


	6. Jonathan O'Connell

_**Jonathan O'Connell**_

* * *

With a loud smack, the undead fat man fell to the ground where he remained unmoving. "Stay." He said in an irritated but quiet tone. There was another loud noise, and Jonny looked up just in time to see his partner push the other zombie back into an empty rack. "Aww yeah!" The young man said, swinging the bloody baseball bat he had in his hands in a slow swing. "Smacked right outta the park it's a home run!" He celebrated, looking to Jonathan with a proud smirk. "I told ya you wouldn't regret taking me a – oh shit!" The zombie was up again, lunging for the man but Jonathan was quicker, having expected this anyway.

He shot his weapon, a few bullets flying out quickly and embedding itself into the deranged brain of the creature. That's what they were, after all, just creatures. "You have to smash the brain with that, not just knock it down." Jonathan huffed, shaking his head. "Now stay back."

Davante, the young man whose pants always seemed too low, his shoes were always untied and he had claimed he was an expert in the streets was nothing but a wannabe. He had never grown up in the streets, at least from what Jonathan could see, he was just a young punk who was trying to be something he wasn't.

Jonny looked around the shelves, grabbing what he could and throwing it to Davante. "Put these in your backpack and don't lose it." When Jonathan was on a mission, he didn't play around or stray or think of anything else, so he was extremely annoyed when he saw the twenty-year-old trying on different glasses and shades and looking into a mirror like an idiot.

Jonathan moved forward, grabbed Davante by the collar and shook him, getting his attention. "There is a group of sick people relying on us to get them their medication, and you're fucking around thinking we're in some video game." He hissed, keeping his voice low. "Grow up and help out," Jonathan told him, pushing him back a bit.

Davante stumbled backward with wide brown eyes, staring up at the man, nearly shitting his pants at how terrifying he had sounded and looked. "Uh… Yeah okay." He quickly pulled the backpack off and unzipped it before Jonathan could snatch it from him.

Jonny grabbed the rest of the medication off the shelves; cough syrups, cold and flu medication, and even gloves and… He grabbed a box of condoms as well, shoving it into the pocket of his jeans. "That's it. Let's go." He didn't look at Davante, but he knew the guy was pretending to not have seen what else he had taken.

Looking around the glass doors, there were no zombies in sight and Jonathan took that moment to walk out of the store, heading for the old truck he had parked a few feet in front of the entrance. It was too quiet sometimes, and that was something Jonathan hated. Before all of this, he had tried to seek solace and isolation, remaining behind the scenes until he was absolutely needed. Despite having a rather interesting job, it was quite boring.

Now, that quiet reminded him that everything was dead and there was nothing left. _At least the weather is good._

He got into the truck, started it and looked to his right to see what was taking Davante so long. What he saw, was Davante making a run for it. Jonny's first instinct was to see exactly what he was running from, so when he turned his head then heard what sounded like a train, his stomach filled with fear. "Fuck."

First, it started off slowly and undetected, a few coughs and sneezes here and there and then suddenly, the nuns had turned into nurses. Not only was there a plague outside God's home, but a plague was starting in the inside; the flu. It shouldn't have been a surprise that everyone's immune system was understandably weaker since medicine was hard to come by and hospitals were no longer available and since new vaccines for the flu were always being created... Who would create this one? No one. On top of that, who was to say they weren't already infected with something else? Mary Roberts shuddered at the thought, taking a shaky breath.

"What... What do we do if they die?" A nervous nun was twisting her habits, an action that was frowned upon, but that was before everything and bad habitual manners were now ignored.

Though more importantly, that question was on everyone's mind. What happens if the sick lying in their beds dies? They would turn and come after all those still alive or fighting for their lives. Was killing the undead considered murder? Mary Roberts knew that she couldn't be the one to do it even if the answer was no.

"Don't be silly!" Mother Margaret scoffed. No one is going to die. And... If they are, then they're in God's hands." She had said aloud. Mary Roberts watched the elder nun turn and walk briskly past her. She could swear she heard the words "And so are we". She had looked away from the thirty-year-old man she was attending, reaching for a towel that was soaking in lukewarm water.

As soon as Mary Roberts turned back to place a towel on her charge's head, he had erupted into a coughing fit. Thank the Lord she had been told to put a rag over her mouth and nose. "It's okay..." She said, trying her best to calm his chills and break his fever. "We're trying to take care of you." The nineteen-year-old was glancing nervously between the other nuns and her patient. She didn't know how to take care of the flu without flu medication! She felt so guilty about having to do this and the man that had volunteered earlier to go and retrieve some has yet to come back.

It had been a few weeks since a man threatened to kill her and Meghan. Who could have predicted that while they battled one deadly and contagious pandemic, they would be faced with another? This wasn't taking down people outside but those who had needed shelter here, in her home, her church.

"Mary Roberts!"

The freckled and doe-eyed young nun was so easily startled that it even startled the other sister trying to get her attention. "There's a storm that just came out of nowhere, that means that the garden is probably going to be destroyed. They need help moving some of the stuff in and… And making sure everything is secure."

The nun looked around at all the sick people. Was this an omen? How much more could they take!? But she nodded, turning and running towards the garden when thunder rolled like a tidal wave over the old brick building. Rain hit hard, and another crash echoed through. She held the door open, her habits whipping around as she watched a tornado form where the town was supposed to be.

A few nuns and those who weren't sick made sure everything was secure, before bunkering together in the adoration chapel, a place that had been off-limits at first.

"Mother Margaret…" The same nun that had told Mary Roberts to leave the beds and sick people came out, a grimace on her face. "Someone's died."

* * *

 _Hey guys! I know that there is a lot of cliffhangers in this chapter, but this chapter was a little fun to write. I thought it would be important to try and keep this as real as possible, which made me think... There has to be a lot more threats than just the walking dead. Two of those I included. I guess we'll just have to see what the aftermath is like. Won't we?_

 _Also, thank you so much for all the reviews! I love reading them and I often find myself rereading them to try and get some inspiration._

 _OC Submission: Jonathan O'Connell, by Nate Texans._


	7. Bryan Kizinski

**Bryan Kizinski**

* * *

 _"_ _You see that deer?" Bryan glanced at his father, now staring at the animal in curiosity and awe through the lens. "It's pretty ain't it?" The ten year old nodded resting his head and looking back at the large buck. It looked so regal with its crown of velvet. It was the tallest deer he had ever seen. It's muscles tensed and relaxed as it crossed undisturbed snow. In this moment the animal looked so untouchable. "It's prettier on the table. Now pull the trigger."_

Since he was ten, Bryan had learned how to hunt. His father was in the army, and his mother was as good as they came, but one thing his father didn't teach him was how to survive a zombie pandemic. His father wasn't to blame for that though, and neither was his teachers or his friends. His father had taught him that there was no use blaming the dead since the best revenge was living.

Even in this setting, Bryan found it hard to be truly distressed. His father had always called him a good kid since he knew how to keep a clean head. Except Bryan wasn't a kid anymore. He was seventeen and currently skinning a rabbit he had caught because he was the only person in his new family that could bring home food since all the shelves in the cities and towns had been wiped out.

The six foot dirty blonde hooked the fourth rabbit onto his belt and made his way towards the cemetery where the funeral home was located. The irony didn't escape anyone really, they were sheltering up in a cemetery surrounded by dead people. At least these dead people stayed dead, and the gate gave them a lot of space and protection.

And hey, at least if they died they were already in the perfect place to do so.

He entered through the front doors and took a left, heading towards the office area. "How is he?" Bryan heard a soft and shaky voice ask. "He's fine." The doctor whispered to the older woman. "He's tired and weak. I saw him jump off a building to get away from the chaos outside. At first I thought he was a partner of that group but I guess we'll just have to ask him when he's strong enough... Poor kid."

Bryan frowned, "What are you talking about?" It was an odd group; the three of them. Janet was the secretary of the funeral home before the outbreak. Her curly white hair, small stature and large glasses made her look like Sophia from Golden Girls. She had come into work to try and finish typing up a report. They had warned her they would fire her if she's couldn't keep up with the younger kids so she took the weekends to try and stay on track, riding the bus and paying no he driver an extra twenty bucks to drive her there. Karma was a bitch wasn't it? She was safe and her boss was more than likely dead.

Then there was the blonde doctor. Janet knew him well. Every lunch break he would leave work, drive into the cemetery, and park his car near the grave of his late wife to have lunch with her. He wasn't very well respected, since the pediatrician had been charged with her murder but was eventually acquitted. He was the talk of the state for a long time, and many claimed he should be in jail regardless on lack of evidence. Janet trusted him, so Bryan did too.

Without the doctor and Janet, Bryan was sure he would have gone crazy and became lost. Finding people alive was his goal, and while the doctor usually took his car through the streets Bryan hunted and ran through alleyways, having been a runner in high school.

Janet looked a bit weary at Bryan's question but answered honestly. "The doctor here found someone your age on the street."

Bryan frowned at that but otherwise didn't comment on having another person to feed. You couldn't be selfish when there weren't that many people even alive. "I went to check the traps." He said. "Caught a raccoon, but you know I had to get rid of it." There were extremely cautious with what they ate. Especially if the animals were omnivorous, they didn't want to eat something that was possibly nibbling on -

A loud crash rang through the other side of the funeral home, where the morgue was at. Doctor Vince Jorgensen was the first to run. "Stay here." Bryan said to Janet, pistol in hand.

When Bryan entered the room, Jorgensen had his hands up, trying to calm the livid teenager. "Jude! Jude relax." The loud crash having come from pushing a metal tray off the table and onto the floor.

Jude Halloran had a feral look in his eyes. "No! I won't relax! Y-You kidnapped me! You injected me with something!"

 _Oh_. This was the guy? He tried not to think about it, but it was a little hard to imagine that anyone from his school had survived at all. Bryan stepped forward, pushing Jorgensen out of the way. "You're Danica's boyfriend, right? The one that's actually gay?"

Everything in the air froze, Jude froze, and Vince had almost slapped his hand onto his face.

Jude's face turned to one of utter horror. "Danica... Addison, mom... Dad!" Jude wailed, shaking and falling to the floor. Jude has ran for so long, lost so many, and never was able to stop and process anything. He was breathing hard, gasping and wheezing once more. The lanky boy was having a mental breakdown, no thanks to Bryan.

Bryan and the doctor glanced at each other, but before they could make a move to help him, Janet, with a cane and slow but soft movements walked towards him, crouching down as best as her old bones and body would allow. "Oh, dear..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Jude. "You cry as much as you need to. We'll protect you."

Bryan didn't really know Jude, but he did know that his little group had just grown, and he would take care of them. _Because surviving is the best way to take revenge on a world that has a vendetta against you._

* * *

 ** _OC Submission: Bryan Kizinski - GunMaker436_**

 _Hey guys! Wow. It's been too long. I hope this short chapter isn't too disappointing! Life has given me a beating and I'm not out of the woods yet. I hope you enjoy my return! And I hope I can update regularly again._

 _Also, please excuse the chapter. It's not a very good one I think, but I'm working on gaining a lot more inspiration now that the semester is calming down (knock on wood)._

 _-MJ_


End file.
